In conventional fence construction, vertical fence posts are set in the ground around the area to be fenced. The upper ends of the fence posts are then joined by means of top rails which span the distance between posts. Bottom rails are necessary if material other than chain link wire fabric is used and the bottom rails are cut to fit between posts on site since spacing between posts is normally irregular or non-standard.
Attempts to provide fence or barrier systems wherein the fence rails are secured to the side of the upright line posts have not been entirely satisfactory for every fence or barrier requirement.
The original fence system of this type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,860 to R. Parisien disclosed a fence post cap including rails attached to the side of the line posts. However, the rails were designed to snap into place on the cap. The provision of larger more ridged caps and rails tended to interfere with this method of assembly. Furthermore, the post cap might move upwardly allowing fence material to be removed unless other devices are used to prevent unauthorized dismantling of the fence.
A further consideration in fence systems is providing a variety of materials for infill such as corrugated material, and pickets having aesthetic appeal. However, these materials require a wide channel member due to their thickness as do thick boards used for high fences or sound barriers.
The type of corrugated material used for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,530 would be unsuitable for use in known types of fence rails secured on the sides of the line posts. Hence this material is used in rails extending between the line posts.
It is advantageous, however, to have uninterrupted top and bottom rails secured to the sides of posts and thus avoid on site cutting and fitting fence material between posts.
The present invention attempts to provide a stronger more versatile fence system for use as a fence sound barrier at least double the height of the usual fence.
A further advantage is the provision of a sound barrier with improved integrity and fewer joints thereby having fewer sound leaks due to the fact that continuous interlocking sound panels extend past the line posts.
Versatility is provided by a bracket used to retain the top rail or the bottom rail against movement relative to the post.
Another consideration is the provision of brackets which minimize on-site drilling of post rails or fence material.
The present invention also seeks to provide an improved rail construction having greater strength and providing drainage where lower edges of wood panels rest on the bottom rail.